Breathe me
by blackswanmassen
Summary: OoC/AH/OTP/lemon/ adolescentes de 18/19 años adictos a la drogas y sexo. Una clinica para que desintoxiquen el cuerpo. Un pasado oscuro los envuelve, descontrolados, hasta que se encuentran, sin excentos de problemas, no es la tipica historia feliz. "¡me haces enojar!- gritó mientras lo apuntaba.- ¡y el amor no se trata de eso!. - "no.- respondió él.- eso exactamente es amor"
1. Chapter 1

**BREATH ME. **

**Hola! he comenzado este nuevo proyecto, ya que mi otro fic me bloquee, no puedo seguir, y esta idea me venia rondando hace meses. Necesitaba sacarla, solo vino, no sé como. Así que solo la deje fluir. Advierto, todos humanos. Y muuuuuuuy OoC, demasiado. Además, contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo, si eres un poco delicado o te molesta, eres libre de no leerlo. Los temás a tratar también son fuerte de por si, estaba basado en unos niños malcriados pero con una gran pena en el corazón (no es justificación, lo sé) y bueno, el resto depende de ustedes jajajjaaja. Planeo hacerla cortísima, sacarme la idea y chao jajajjajaja. Gracias por leer. **_**Blackswanmassen.**_

**Capitulo 1: Castigados.**

La noche había comenzado hacia poco para ellos, recién las 3 de la mañana y se les hacia joven, habían estado entrando y saliendo de casi todos los bares y pub de la pequeña ciudad, solo les quedaba un ultimo antro, lo mejor para el final era su lema, ya eran clientes frecuentes, por lo que una vez estacionado el auto fueron directamente a la puerta, ni siquiera tuvieron que pagar, el gorila que los conocía de hace mucho los dejo entrar en tanto algunos pocos que esperaban reclamaban.

El ambiente estaba cargado, todos relajados, se les notaba a lejos a los demás que habían ingerido alcohol demás u otras sustancias, su estado aletargado era evidente, solo formaban una masa moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Ella no esperó, se saco su chaqueta, dejándola a un lado de la pista y su vista, mientras tiraba a su amigo corpulento hacia la pista y que la siguiera, habían comenzado a lanzar espuma a través de maquinas especiales, por que lo que todos se mojaron, todos se rozaban, y a nadie le importaba, parecía una orgia, no importaba quien eras, era como si muchas personas te lavaran, casi como una ducha compartida a la vez que lanzaban humo, las luces se apagaron y unas fluorescentes en todas direcciones tomaron el control.

- Tienes el porro? – preguntó la chica mientras miraba hacia todos lados en aquel antro- todos se movían al ritmo de like a g6, en evidente estado alucinógeno.

- Por supuesto! – respondió su amigo mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo.- que clase de persona seria si no tuviera en un momento como este?

- Gracias Jacob. Lo necesitaba- susurro la chica mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

- De nada pequeñaja.

lo prendió con cuidado, esperando no quemar de más, la ultima vez no había tenido control y había perdido el porro completo ya que se había incendiado en su dedo, dejándolo caer al suelo, para que luego Jacob lo apagara, evitando un amago de incendio.

Aspiro una vez. Un humo molesto, un olor a pasto quemado llego a sus pulmones, el humo era incomodo, pero ella quería volar, por lo que ignoró las molestias y le dio un segundo intento, lo mismo. Per esta vez ya se sentía casi con nauseas, lo dejo pasar para darle un ultimo jale. Esta vez su cuerpo no lo soporto y todo lo que tenia en el estomago se le devolvió a su garganta en el momento. Desesperada tiró de la camisa de su amigo, quien estaba cambiando una pastilla a través de la lengua con una chica desconocida.

El la conocía demasiado, no hablaban mucho, eran amigos de infancia. Con un sola mirada de ella sabia lo que ocurría. Esta vez era de desesperación a la vez de asco. Con un gesto sutil dejó a la chica de lado mientras tiraba de su amiga hasta entrar al baño de chicas, no le importó en lo más mínimo ser el único chico allí, entró como un torbellino a la primera puerta que vio, sin pensar en más la chica a quien llevaba de la mano se arrodillo en el piso y comenzó con sus arcadas. A el no le importaba, había visto cosas peores en su salidas, solo sujeto su pelo, evitando que lo manchara mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en el espalda, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Una vez listo, tiró de la cadena.

- Me quiero ir jake. Fue suficiente.

- ¡¿Pero como?! ¡Si recién son las 4! – reclamo casi con puchero el chico.- se supone que nos iríamos tarde…

- Me siento mal, ¿de acuerdo? .- regaño mientras lo miraba furiosa.- vámonos, no quiero seguir echando la pota.

- De acuerdo.

Tomaron sus cosas y volvieron al auto, un mustang negro, a la vez que encendían la calefacción, la euforia había pasado para dar al paso al frio en aquella noche de invierno.

- Te felicito.- habló de repente- has superado la primera prueba.

- No te sigo…

- Siempre, pero siempre, la primera vez se vomita, luego el cuerpo se acostumbra y puedes disfrutar de esto.

- Ah si?

- Pues si.

- Detén el auto allí.- señalo la chica a un árbol a un lado del camino.- quiero intentarlo ahora.

- ¿Segura?

- Más que nunca.

- De acuerdo. Toma- luego sacó de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros usada. La abrió y sorpresa! Estaba llena de aquellos cigarros que daban risa. – yo cuidaré de ti.

- Entonces lo prendo y aspiro.

- Sip.

- Muy bien.

- Volvió a tomar y mirar aquella colilla entre sus manos, sabía que era lo incorrecto, pero su espíritu curioso le ganó, quería saber que tan cierto era aquello de flotar que le describia Jacob, lo prendió. Temerosa lo llevó a su boca- se sentía como un cigarro normal ya estas alturas- y lo saboreó. Escoció un poco en su garganta, pero el efecto no tardo en llegar.

Jacob parecía un ser deforme, con dientes de conejos y ojos achinados, comenzó a reir estrepitosamente, no podía controlarse, era como si su mente deformara las cosas a propósito.

Hasta que de pronto su vista hacia el frente se hizo efecto como si corriera, como si Jacob hubiera tomando el mando y manejara a toda velocidad.

- Maldición .- masculló en voz baja mientras golpeaba el volante.- bella, nos persigue la poli, por favor hazte la dormida…

- Eh?

- ¡Que nos persigue la poli!

- Ah.- la chica no le tomo demasiada importancia. Aunque asimiló poli a boli, y boli a bola, por que comenzó a reír aún con más ganas, las lagrimas salían de sus mejillas.

- ¡Mierda! .- se quejo Jacob mientras frenaba de golpe, haciendo que ambos chocaran la cabeza fuertemente contra el respaldo del asiento- no puedo arrancar más.

Trató de serenarse un poco mientras veía como un capitán de policía bajaba del vehículo, en cuando vio que se acercaba hacia el Ford…aceleró.

El camino hacia forks no era lo mejor para este caso, pero no le importó, aceleró a más no poder, hasta que un nuevo coche patrulla se cruzó en su camino. Intento retroceder, tampoco pudo, hacia ambos lados, menos. Habían formado un perfecto cuadrado impidiéndole salir.

Reviso su aliento para tratar de embaucar a la policía, no era de lo mejor, una mezcla entre ron, vodka, cerveza y marihuana…perfecto.

Se bajo del auto antes que alguno de los policías lo hicieran, quería que lo tomaran preso a él, no a bella. Con las manos en alto rogó el perdón, pero no se lo dieron, se acerco el mayor de todos ellos, un hombre de cabello castaño y bigote del mismo color, le registró completamente.

De su chaqueta extrajo los porros y sus pantalones coca. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y rodaron por el piso las botellas vacias de alcohol, para posteriormente dirijirse hacia donde se encontraba el copiloto.

-holi papi.- saludo la chica un tanto risueña.- como estás?

- Bella por favor! No seas idiota.- le grito el chico mientras se asomaba por la ventana del chofer.

- Porque demonios tienes los ojos rojos Isabella!

- Esto…- respondió la chica mientras jugaba con su pelo.- estuve llorando.

- ¡ A sí? Y ese aliento?

- ¿Tomar para pasar las penas?

- No te crié así isabella. Estás castigada.

- No me vengas con cuentos Charlie.- soltó la chica mientras se disponía a jugar con el bigote de su padre. – sabes que soy tu nena, la nena de tus ojos…

- YA BASTA. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE.

La chica iba a protestar.

- Y NO, NO AHORA, UNA VEZ QUE LA MARIHUANA Y EL ALCOHOL HAYAN SALIDO DE TU CUERPO.

- Te faltó el LSD.

Jacob solo sujetaba su frente con su mano, de todas las noches que habían para drogarse, justo aquella en la que bella lo hacia lo pillaban y además era su padre. Esta chica era la mala suerte andando.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

- Estás seguro que no hay nadie en tu casa?.- ronroneo la chica mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja aquel chico que había conocido en la noche.- por que me prende mucho el pensar que estamos solos…

- Claro que no hay nadie preciosa.- susurro él contra su cuello haciéndola estremecer.- vivo prácticamente solo…

- Me parece…

- Pero antes te importaría inyectarme un poco?

- Solo un poco semental, que esto no lo regalo.- respondió juguetonamente- y además…es caro.- esta vez apretó las manos en torno a sus genitales y dio un suave apretón.- sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Uuuuf, como no. – luego de eso mordió el labio de ella en respuesta hasta sacarle sangre, mientras masajeaba su pecho con las manos.- lo tengo más que claro.

- Entonces dame tu brazo.- pidió ella.- arremángate la camisa.

- Ya lo sé, déjame encontrar la vena y me inyectas mi _querida dama blanca_, de acuerdo?

- Mejor, no soy muy buena con eso.

El chico se amarro una tira elástica en torno al brazo y luego lo cerro el puño fuertemente, giró su antebrazo a la luz y luego comenzó a palpar aquella vena con mejor irrigación hasta que la encontró, la chica le extendió la jeringa y el sin pensar en más se pinchó el brazo, para luego bajar el embolo de a poco, extrajo la aguja y con un algodón limpio la zona.

De inmediato se dirigió al espejo, le gustaba ver como su pupila se agrandaba, no dejando ver casi nada de sus orbes verdes, ocupando todo el lugar del centro de su ojo.

Inspiró fuertemente.- mejor.- expiró.- mucho mejor. Ahora sigamos.

Acto seguido tomo a la chica en brazos, mientras ella apretaba sus piernas contra su espalda, el apretaba la carne de sus glúteos fuertemente, el beso era apasionado, entre ambos se mordían y sacaban sangre, mezclaban sus lenguas, pero no importaba, a duras penas y con una erección evidente, abrió la primera puerta que encontró, prendió la luz y se dio cuenta que era el estudio de Carlisle. Poco le importo, corrió los papeles a un lado y boto la lamparita de noche, luego procedió a destrozar las panties de su compañera, ya que estaba un poco apurado. Agradeció internamente que ella llevara vestido, así le era mucho más fácil.

Bajo sus pantalones y procedió a embestir mientras la chica sujetaba las piernas en sus hombros, besos por aquí y por allá, estaba tan perdido en sus gemidos que no escucho como abrían la puerta de aquel despacho. Hasta el momento de escuchar el sonido sordo de algo caer contra el suelo.

Cortó todo de pronto, subio sus pantalones haciéndose la idea de que probablemente fuera emmet. Al darse vuelta se encontró con una escena dantesca. Esme desmayada, alice haciéndola recobrar y un Carlisle con una expresión furiosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

- Yo…esto…- no sabia que decir.- lo siento?

- QUE TU LO SIENTES? .- exploto Carlisle de pronto.- ¿QUÉ TU LO SIENTES?

- Eh si, eso creo.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, ESTAS CASTIGADO.

- Su mundo comenzó a girar. El lo sabía, era el momento en que le avisaba su cuerpo que estaba por caer.

- Me importa una mierda*!.- susurro. Luego cayó, en un golpe suave contra el piso.

_me importa una mierda* _pensaba algo así como : _i dont give a shit. _Creo que es lo más cercano al español de aquello.

**Reviews? (: y gracias por leer nuevamente, se pasan (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, no espero muchos reviews, pero de todas maneas ver que tanta gente ya la esté leyendo es algo. Muchas gracias gente. **

**PD: Ni puta idea de como terminará esto, estoy haciendo algo que nunca antes había echo, solo dejo la imaginación correr, no filtro nada, mis dedos tipean y de repenté…voilá, surge. Así que me preguntan por un final…ni idea. Será totalmente sorpresa tanto para mi como para ustedes. **_**Blackswanmassen.**_

* * *

"**No debería negarse que la libertad siempre nos extasió. Es asociada en nuestras mentes con un escape, de la historia y opresión y leyes y fastidiosas obligaciones. Libertad absoluta. Y la carretera siempre condujo al oeste"**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro.**

- Y ¿que harás Charlie? ¿Eh?- protesto la chica mientras bajaba del auto policial, aun con cierta droga en el cuerpo.- ¿dejarme sin salir?

- Algo así pienso.

- Buena suerte.

La chica subió a su habitación a grandes zancadas, una vez que llego cerró su puerta de golpe, no quería que su padre se acercará por nada del mundo. se aseguró echándole el seguro, una vez que estaba confiada que estaría sola, rompió a llorar. No lo pudo evitar, se abrazó y luego se deslizo por la pared hacia el piso, los sollozos aumentaban una y otra vez.

Chalie escuchaba todo desde afuera, dudaba si entrar a golpear o no, intento abrir la puerta sin éxito, por lo que una vez que escucho que los llantos disminuyeron se fue a su habitación, mañana seria un día extenuante, partiendo por el hecho de que debía ir a ver sus finanzas a Seattle, para poder hacer lo que planeaba.

Se sentía culpable del comportamiento de su hija, ella siempre había aborrecido forks y nunca lo había ocultado, tenia una familia con rené -la madre de bella- en Phoenix, era ya un matrimonio constituido, aunque de vez en cuando venían a la push a ver a los viejos amigos como bill o el viejo quil.

Todo perfecto, su hija tenia excelentes calificaciones en la preparatoria además de ser buena con ellos, era la hija ideal. Pero era solo un hombre, se había encontrado con su amor de juventud, aquella joven de cabellos caramelos y cara con forma de corazón que recordaba y no supo de nada más. Envió todo por la borda, la familia, rene, bella.

Comenzó a tener aquella relación clandestina, rené no era tonta, era muy perspicaz, por lo que una tarde, en la que él llego con la cara moreteada y muy mal herido a causa de que el hijo de su amante le había golpeado al descubrirlos juntos, logró inferir que su marido la engañaba, no lo soportó y huyo de casa, dejando a una bella de 14 años sola, meses después supieron de que había sufrido un accidente en la carretera falleciendo instantáneamente. Él quiso cortar con todo, con su amante, con su cargo de conciencia, todo lo que pudiera recordarle aquel pequeño desliz. Por lo que pidió traslado a algún pueblo alejado de aquella ciudad calurosa.

Forks le ofrecieron, el no lo pensó mucho, tenia varios amigos de la preparatoria allí como bill, bella protestó y pataleó, odiaba aquel pueblo de mierda, según sus palabras, no era posible que la llevaran hacia aquel infierno, y Charlie a partir de entonces tuvo cero control sobre ella, la chica bajos sus notas y solo asistía por ir. Ya no era la de antes.

Bella POV.

Al fin me había logrado tranquilizar. Era una marica, una nena, pero a veces la pena me ganaba y no podía hacer nada, René ya no estaba, solo un padre que fingia ser algo que no era. Odiaba mi puta vida en este pueblo de mierda, lo único que la hacia decente era mi amigo jake, y sus buenos jales, me olvidaba de este mundo.

Unos golpes sordos me sacaron de mi trance, agudice el oído, en plena oscuridad me acerque a ciegas hacia mi ventana, donde pude ver Jacob que me lanzaba piedras desde el suelo, esperando capturar mi atención. Me asome, una corriente de aire más helada que la mierda me congelo por completo. _Estúpido Forks…_

- Hey bells! – grito desde abajo mi amigo.- abre la puta ventana de par en par para que pueda entrar!

- De acuerdo, que sea rápido, me estoy congelando!

- Muy bien! .- con una agilidad sorprendente trepo el árbol en frente de mi ventana y a través de una rama se coló por mi habitación, una vez dentro cerro el vidrio.- ya está. Pensé que moriría de hipotermia.

- No exageres.

- No lo hago.

Luego de eso me beso, no éramos novios ni nada así, solo se daban esos momentos entre nosotros y los tomábamos. A pesar de haber estado afuera su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cálido. Con rapidez quite la playera de su torso y lo admire.- el maldito parecía modelo.- el hizo lo mismo conmigo, por lo que caímos sobre mi cama con fuerza, a lo que un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte nos alarmó.

Jake me dejo tirada en ella mientras revisaba la cama por debajo.

-puta madre.- exclamo mientras fruncía los labios.- nos echamos unos palos de tu cama bells, terminaremos haciéndolo en el suelo…

- Que te den! – _como si me importara. _– mientras no despierte Charlie, todo bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento esperando escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo. Pero todo lo que oímos fueron sus ronquidos. Asi que con cuidado me levante y Jacob termino de sacar el resto de los palos del catre, para finalmente, quedar el colchón en contacto directo con el piso.

-cógeme jake, cógeme ahora.

Tenia mucha, mucha rabia. Primera vez que probaba la marihuana y me descubría nada más y nada menos que mi padre. Agradable.

Al menos el lsd ya estaba desapareciendo, solo me quedaba un poco de alcohol, por algo actuaba así, pero jake tampoco era como que se quejara, era una especie de practica, me gustaba más pensar en eso como amigos con derecho. Aunque a un paso más, una relación, olvídalo. Ni muerta.

Practicamos unas poses locas que jake traía en su mente, pobre, tanto redtube ya le estaba haciendo daño a su sistema, al menos siempre traía protección, algo era algo.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, que mañana? Tarde, si serian cerca de las 1, con Jacob abrazándome, parecía un niño pequeño con su mohín en sus labios, les di un suave beso y fui a la ducha. Charlie seguramente ya estaría en el trabajo.

* * *

- ¡Emmet! – grito su padre Carlisle mientras echaba con la mirada a aquella pelirroja. – Baja ahora mismo!

- ¡Ya voy!- se escucho a lo lejos, probablemente estaba en el tercer piso, debido a lo lejano de su voz.- que paso esta vez?

- ¡Baja y verás!.- respondió su padre.

Carlisle ya no sabia que hacer, la situación se había salido de control, su hijo no era el mismo y lo sabia, algo en él había cambiado tiempo atrás, aquel joven risueño y educado, amante del piano ya no existía, en su lugar estaba un drogadicto arrogante, no era la primera vez que lo descubría teniendo sexo en su casa, pero si era la primera vez de esme, para ella fue mucho, por lo que cayo desmayada debido a la impresión.

Su hijo emmet era otra cosa, no es como que fuera adicto a cosas ilegales, pero si lo era al sexo, era tanto, que había terminado dándole dinero para que llevara a las chicas a moteles en vez de casa, asi se evitaban escenas que no deseaban ser vistas.

Carlisle no sabia que hacer, sabia que el tenia en parte la culpa, que casi nunca estaba en casa, pero había tratado darles de todo, que nada les faltara, que fueran unos hijos plenos, felices, sabia que había fallado, y no se lo personaría jamás.

Edward POV

_- A si que con este sujeto engañas a mi padre eh? Mamá?_

- ¡_Edward no! No es lo que tu crees!_

_- los acabo de ver follando y dices que no es lo que creo? Que mierda te pasa mamá? Ya tengo 15 años!_

_- jovencito estas no son manera de tratar a tu madre.- interrumpió aquel hombre con bigotes.- respétala._

_- no me digas que hacer mierda. Es un asunto entre ella y yo, no tu._

_-¡Edward! .- se quejo su madre mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir en su rostro.- por favor no. Yo no eduqué así…_

_- yo tampoco pensaba que fueras una zorra barata, como para engañar a mi padre…-eso le había dolido decirlo incluso a él, ´pero la rabia lo dominaba._

_- no trates a tu madre de esa manera.- volvió a interrumpir aquel hombre.- no lo permitiré._

_- jodete.- susurro demasiado bajo para que lo escucharan. Acto seguido, recordando sus clases de boxeo apretó el puño y canalizo su fuerza lo suficiente para quebrarle la nariz a aquel sujeto, una vez en el suelo continuo con sus golpes por todo el cuerpo, quedando medio inconsciente._

_Su madre que miraba la escena horrorizada no sabia como detenerlo, su hijo parecía un animal. No lo pensó mucho y se lanzó contra él, a su espalda. El se deshizo de ella rápidamente, por lo que esme cayó y se golpeo fuertemente._

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en aquellas orbes verdes, sacudió su camisa con sangre y se marchó dando grandes pasos, el no sería quien le diría a Carlisle, el sabia que el amaba a su madre con todo su corazón y esto lo quebraría, tampoco dejaría que lo supieran allie o emmet, era un secreto y el lo guardaría, aunque lo quebrara por dentro._

Logre abrir mis ojos de a poco, recordaba vagamente lo de la noche pasada y me importaba lo más mínimo, sentía que estaba solo, emmet estudiando por ahí o viendo alguna chica, Carlisle enfrascado en su trabajo y llegando solo a dormir y esme mi madre, no, jamás perdonaría aquello. Primera muerta. _ Naaah, como si importara…_

A todo esto la muy zorra de mi madre no tenia nada que perdonarme, _estúpido sueño, _ haciéndose la preocupada ahora, já. Buena.

Me levante de mi cama y estire, vi la vista que se extendía hacia el exterior en mi pieza . increíble, inimaginable, hermosa. Si había alguna poca que agradecer a mis padres, era la casa y la plata que me daban para las drogas, nada más.

Revisé mi celular, un mensaje de una tal victoria en él además de unas llamadas perdidas. Nada nuevo. Vi la foto de la chica para asegurarme quien era, en ese comencé a reir, jajajaja, la que me había liado, me había follado a una camello por droga en vez de pagarla. _ Muy bien cullen, progresas…_

Saque un poco de marihuana que tenia bajo mi colchón y luego un bong del mueble. Lo de siempre, aspire aquel humo denso y comencé a jugar con él, para luego botarlo. No fue necesario tanto , ya estaba _high _, podría quedarme todo el día encerrado y no tenia ningún problema.

De pronto golpearon la puerta, trate de serenarme un poco a la vez que me echaba unas gotitas en los ojos para que se pasara aquel tono molesto de ellos, una cosa es que pillen con heroína y otra que además descubran lo de la canabis.

-¿Edward?.- preguntó una vocecita a la cual me era imposible decir que no.- puedo pasar?

- Claro enana- respondí de vuelta.- welcome to the jungle…

- Tan pronto como entro comenzó a rociar el ambiente como un aerosol.- esto apesta.- se quejaba mientras cubría su nariz con su suéter y rociaba en todas direcciones.

- No te quejes.

- Estuviste fumando de nuevo…- comentó con voz triste.- anoche te vi con aquella pelirroja y de verdad quedé en shock, no me lo esperaba.

- No hubieras visto entonces.

- Quise detener a nuestro padre, pero no pude, el ruido no lo pude disfrazar, no se me ocurrió en qué…

- Relájate allie.- luego la abrasé.

era una chica increíble, no le importaba como eras en lo más mínimo, ella te quería por quien eras, y si, era mi hermana menor, pero no la tenia fácil, era mi debilidad, la cuidaba con mi vida, aunque no podía evitar que se fumara un cigarro de vez en cuando, pero solo eso, a ella no le llamaba la atención este inframundo de las drogas y el desenfreno. Ella era la única cuerda y racional de la familia, un Carlisle dos. Siempre nos cuidaba a mi cn emmet. Cuando llegaba borracho me acostaba y luego me llevaba desayuno a la cama. A emmet- que sabia era adicto al sexo- le compraba condones todas las semanas, sabia que se le acaban en un dos por tres. Era una hermana perfecta y espectacular, por ella yo mataba.

- No es como que sea tu culpa después de todo- hable con resolución.- yo la traje a casa y yo la follé, no tu.

- Carlisle sospecha que tu les robas las jeringas.- suspiró.- el creía que solo estabas metido en la marihuana y llega y te ve con heroína. No sabe que hacer.

- ¿Ignorarme?

- No, el planeo algo mas drástico. Pero por ahora no. Quiere darte un tiempo.

- Yupi

- ¿Edward por favor para si?- suplico con su puchero- no quiero que mueras pronto, yo te quiero.

- Lo sé allie, prometo que me cuidaré, ¿de acuerdo?- tome su rostro y le di un beso en la frente.- te veo luego!

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Donde me lleven mis pies.

Salí y saque la llave del volvo que tenían escondida en la cocina, de verdad se pensaban que yo era tan tonto para no encontrarla? Acelere a fondo y no me importó dejar las manchas en el suelo, la gran cosa, já.

Llegue hasta el bosque, un poco alejado del pueblo y me dirigí a mi claro, lo habíamos descubierto con emmet siendo unos niños, ahora de vez en cuando el imbécil lo usaba como motel en su jeep o yo para pensar.

Tan pronto como llegué me recosté y cerré los ojos, los recuerdos de aquel sueño habían vuelto a salir a la luz, trataba siempre de evitar que resurgiera, eso me había cambiado para siempre, jamás volvería a ser el mismo, a esme la tenia en un altar, no me esperaba eso de ella. Las lágrimas traicioneras se asomaron. Ya no aguanté más y llore con pesar, odiaba mentirle así a allie, aquella pequeña de 16, era mucho, tenia 18, no era tanto mayor, pero aun así era mi hermanita, no podía quebrarle aquella imagen de madre intachable que tenia, emmet probablemente al saber la verdad contrataría un sicario, y era capaz de hacerlo, eso era lo peor. ..

- ¿Por que lloras como marica?.- pregunto un chico rubio mientras se acercaba- pensé que nunca lo hacías.

- Cállate imbécil, no sabes.

- Pues dímelo.

- Olvídalo.

- Como sea, en la noche hay una fiesta descomunal en Forks.- intento llamar mi atención mientras se sentaba, lo mire con _en serio? No me digas._-. calma hombre, es en la Push, estos tíos son unos adictos a la verde, tienen su propia plantación y creo que regalarán…te apuntas?

- Jazz estamos en Port Ángeles. Forks fácil a una hora y media, el camino está lleno de polis y lo sabes.

- Nos quedamos allí, al dia siguiente volvemos.

- No lo sé.

- No seas marica cullen y acompáñame.

- Y así quieres mi permiso para estar con mi hermana, estúpido drogadicto.

- No más que tú.

- Pasa por mi a las 6, no quiero conducir.

-Esto vale por un beso de ella- respondió jasper, su amigo, casi inmediatamente. Edward solo le dio una mirada y el cambio la oración.- no ahora imbécil, cuando se dé.

* * *

Bella POV.

Jacob me había hablado de cierta fiesta en la push, era fin de semana, asi que acepte gustosa, ahora me venia a buscar en su moto, le rogué que por favor temprano para que Charlie no me viera cuando saliera. Ya me había arreglado y debido a que el maldito se había ido dejándome encerrada, no me quedo más remedio que sacar mis sabanas y comenzar a anudarlas entre ellas a modo de soga para poder bajar por mi ventana, ya vería como regresaba.

Una débil bocina me saco de mis pensamientos mientras faenaba, era Jacob en su moto, una Harley roja hermosa, lo había ayudado a construirla y era un orgullo para ambos. El no tenia problemas en llegar a mi pieza, simplemente trepaba por el árbol y entraba.

- Hey jake! – salude mientras lo miraba sacudirse algunas hojas.- ayúdame con esto si?- le extendí las sabanas que me faltaban por anudar.

- Si bella, también me alegro mucho de verte y por cierto hola.

- Lo siento.- susurre.- hola!

- No pasa nada. – luego tomo mis manos.- deja eso, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Dime.

- Tu padre fue a hablar con el mio, por esto, lo de anoche.

- Ya…

- Quieren enviarme a una clínica, dicen que estoy adicto y todas esas mierdas…

- Que les den, uno sabe cuando dejarla, nosotros cuando queremos, podemos- conteste un tanto enojada. Quien demonios se creía Charlie para decidir que hacer con la vida de los demás.

- Yo que tu revisaría los papeles de tu viejo, algo tiene que tener por ahí.

- Tienes razón, espera. – dicho eso, Salí de mi habitación y me aseguré que la casa estuviera vacia, una vez listo, fui a la pieza de Charlie y comenze a buscar en su cajones alguna carpeta, nada, su closet, tampoco. Me quedaba solo levantar el colchón, esperaba que estuvieran ahí, pero tampoco. Me comencé a frustrar. Jacob pronto se apareció en el umbral de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados.

- Levántate.

- ¿Eh?

- Mi padre cuando esconde las cosas las mete entra las sabanas y el colchón, asi que no dudo que le haya pasado el dato a Charlie.

- Tienes razón.

- Luego de eso desarme la cama impecablemente echa y busqué. Bingo! Allí estaban, una carpeta café con el nombre de Charlie swan. No espere mucho y la abrí. Algunas liquidaciones de sueldo entre medio, sus dineros en el seguro de vida y lo que tenia ahorrado de por vida, un poco más hacia los últimos papeles encontré un folleto, el cual tenia una mansión de los años 1800-1900, con el titulo de clínica.

- ¿Lo vez?.- susurro Jacob a mis espaldas.- algo planea contigo.

- No me importa. No pisare ese lugar ni muerta. Además.- le indique.- mira el precio de la clínica y compáralo con el sueldo de Charlie, ni de coña lo logra pagar.

- Pero mira esto.- me apunto a su vez otro papel.- son su ahorros, y si , no me equivoco, le alcanzaría para pagarte sus 6 meses fijo.

- No creo que sea tan imbécil para tirar su dinero por la borda.

- Bill se lo está pensando, quiere pedir un préstamo para enviarme.

- Lo sigo diciendo, no creo que sea tan estúpido como tu padre. Sin ofender.

- Naah, el lo sabe y se lo he dicho. Vamos?

- Espera. – tire de su brazo y me acerqué a la chequera de Charlie, extraje unos cheques en blancos además de unos billetes grandes.- ahora si.

- Bella. – me recrimino jake, no le gustaba que tomara cheques, el decía que era muy sucio, y si lo decía era por algo, no era normal en el.- déjalo ya.

- ¿Uno solo si? Nunca sabes.

- De acuerdo.

Tome su mano y dejamos las cosas tal como estaban, esperando que Charlie no se diera cuenta. En mi pieza volvimos a poner el pestillo a la puerta y lanzamos la sabana hacia abajo, yo baje primero, con cuidado, Jacob en tanto saco la cuerda improvisada y la escondió en alguna parte de mi pieza, para luego descender por el árbol como si de un verdadero monito se tratase.

- ¿Lista?

- Más que eso.

Luego en un acto que me sorprendió, dejo que me sentara en el asiento del conductor de la moto y se sentó atrás, era su bebé y no podía creer que me diera el mando de ella.

- ¡Confío en ti bells!

- ¡De acuerdo! .- gire las manillas para acelerar y demostrarle cuando decidida estaba, luego quite el embriague de a poco, tal como el me había enseñado, y ruuum, partió. El frio que sentía no me importaba, era tal la sensación de libertad que me gustaba hacerlo, los arboles solo veían como un borrón verde a nuestro lado.

Una vez que llegamos a la push, ya estaba casi todo viento en popa, una fogata en medio, algunos tomando, otros a poco menos de tener sexo ahí mismo en la arena y otros pocos que se iban hacia el bosque. Pero eso no llamo mi atención, sino, que al mismo tiempo que yo llegaba, lo hacia un audi negro, era raro ver ese tipo de autos en forks, estaciono sin problemas a un lado y luego descendieron dos chicos, por el conductor uno rubio delgado, pero aun así con músculos, y en el copiloto uno de cabellos cobrizos, era perfecto.

_Deja de babear bella! _ Me recriminaba a mi misma una y otra vez. En tanto el chico me miró, aproveche la ocasión y recordé que aun no me había bajado de la moto, por lo que tome el control e hice un giro, estacionándome al frente de ellos, quite mi casco y me baje, dándole las llaves a Jacob. Luego tome un porro que tenía en mi chaqueta y comenzó a fumarlo, si, trataba de hacerme la importante. Y al parecer lo había conseguido, ya que aquel chico se acercó y sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada más, me besó.

* * *

**¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews? Se acepta de todo. Saludos! **

**Ah por cierto, el auto de jasper en un audi a8, véanlo. Es hermoso! *-* jajjajajaja. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por todo chicos. Me gustaría que opinaran más sí. Para saber que pasa por ustedes. Si es que acaso estoy mal no lo sé, ha cierto número de persona pero los reviews no acompañan :c . no mendigo, pero necesito saber su opinión gente. Saludos!**

* * *

_**"Esto es un error. Es un error meterse tan profundamente en esa clase de cosas. Alex, eres un joven increíble. Pero te prometo esto: ¡Eres joven! ¡No puedes jugar siempre con sangre y fuego!"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Descontrol.**

_el chico luego de aquel encuentro con su amigo tomo sus cosas y volvió a casa, comió unas cuantas cosas sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que digería, no les sentía el sabor ya a estas alturas, solo lo hacia para sobrevivir. Quería ir al despacho de Carlisle, ver el daño que había echo, pero no se atrevía mientras alguien estuviera en casa, abrió todas las puertas, solo allie y él. Ningún problema. _

_Con precaución tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, las cosas estaban tal como habían quedado la noche anterior, los papeles a un lado en el suelo, unas manchas en la alfombra y un condón usado en el suelo.- rio para si mismo.- lo tomo con una bolsa y luego lo botó en el basurero. Ordeno los papeles como si nada hubiera pasado. Algunas cosas que no sabía donde iban sencillamente determino que las dejaría en el cajón del escritorio._

_Al momento de abrirlo su mirada se encontró con un folleto._

WATER FALLS.

CLINICA PROFESIONAL PARA LA DETOXIFICAXION Y ADICCIÓN.

_Y luego enfoco su vista en aquel recinto, parecía sacado de algún libro de historia, más que clínica, parecía castillo medieval. Ahora veía que alice no iba de bromas, la cosa era en serio. _

_Con la curiosidad a flor de piel abrió aquel tríptico, entre otras cosas, pudo leer que era una especie de hotel, con el máximo de lujos para que el enfermo no cayera en depresión, que en caso de adolescentes les ofrecía un programa high school para terminar la preparatoria y que varios famosos habían contado con sus servicios, quiso saber la dirección para averiguar por si mismo el sistema, pero casi se cayo de espaldas al leerla. _

OXFORD, INGLATERRA.

_Ahora lo que sentía era enojo, frustración , impotencia. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía Carlisle para mandarlo tan lejor de su hogar?! ¿Quién cuidaría de su hermana? ¿emmet? Desde luego que no. Seguramente eran un combo para aquella clínica, un ninfómano y un drogadicto, dinero seguro. _

_No podía dejar a alice sola, tampoco quería irse de estados unidos, ¡era su hogar!. Termino de ordenar y se fue dando un portazo, tan pronto entro a su pieza comenzó a trazar un plan, nadie lo llevaría a ningún otro sitio sin su consentimiento._

Edward POV.

Estaba empotrado, enfurecido. Quien coño se creía Carlisle? Era mi padre, pero como mierda no piensa en alice? Soy yo quien la cuida y se preocupa de ella, nadie más en esta puta casa…

Mi móvil sonó con un sms.

_Edward baja, jasper está aquí. Allie._

Tome una camisa y la cambie inmediatamente por la que tenia puesta, un perfume y una buena lavada de dientes. Saque de mi mesita de noche un condón.- siempre necesario.- y por si las dudas, otro más.

Baje las escaleras sin darme cuenta de nada, solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible. Pero la escena que vi en el living no fue de mi agrado en absoluto, el capullo de jasper coqueteándole descaradamente a mi hermanita, mi bebé, intentando que ella le correspondiera.

-ejem, ejem.- aclaré mi garganta notoriamente molesto.- si no te importa dejar de comerte a allie con los ojos, estoy listo.

Mi hermana se sonrojó a más no poder. Ella gustaba de jasper desde siempre, cuando se lo había presentado como compañero de trabajo en noveno grado. Al principio lo ignoré, pensando que era la típica cosa de niña de 13 años, pero luego me di cuenta que iba en serio. Por lo que solo trataba de hacer vista gorda a sus gestos obvios. Jasper era mi mano derecha y muy calmado.- a diferencia de mi.- pero fuma de la buena, no quiero que alice esté con alguien como yo, ya conmigo tiene suficiente.

- Tranquilo cuñado.- comento el desgraciado mientras le guiñaba un ojo a alice.- que aquí vamos a paso de caracol.

- No me digas así. Sabes perfectamente que opino al respecto.

- Y no me importa.- respondió mientras levantaba el dedo de al medio.- adiós alice.- luego se acercó y sin previó aviso le dio un pico en la boca.

- ¡JASPER!

Alice no reaccionó, su rostro se volvió aun mas rojo, si es que fuera posible y sonrió bobamente. El grito en efecto fue mio. No me gustaba que la ilusionara. Si la quería, tenia que dejar atrás toda su fama, además de las drogas y el alcohol, y eso, lo sabia a la perfección, era casi imposible que pasara.

Nos fuimos casi corriendo de casa para entrar en su auto. Una vez dentro me quite la chaqueta gracias a la calefacción. Estaba frustrado a más no poder.

- Ya Edward dime. Fuera de broma somos amigos y te he visto raro en todo el día.

- No te lo diré.

- tú te lo buscas capullo. – dicho eso freno de golpe a un lado de la carretera, haciendo que me golpeara la mano contra el tablero.

-¡imbécil!

- mira Edward, si no me dices juro que soy capaz de dejarte botado en este camino y llamar a la poli, decir que eres un camello.

- me molestan tus maneras de hacerme confesar. Son poco ortodoxas.

- mira, te puedo llamar imbécil, engreído, drogadicto, tonto y capullo. Pero eres mi amigo, y te conozco maldita sea, asi que dime que te tiene así.

Suspire. No me quedaba de otra.

- Esta bien. – trate de serenarme.- tu sabes la historia de esme y bigotes.

- El tipo que casi mataste y que sin duda te hubiera apoyado.- asintió.

- Exacto. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso, y menos recordarlo.- hice una mueca.- pero, anoche me follé a victoria

- Supongo que estás de broma…- susurro al comprenderlo todo y el lio en que posiblemente estuviera metido.

- Ya quisiera. – luego seguí.- pero el punto es que ella me vio con Carlisle y se desmayó. Me inyectado el caballo blanco hace poco, así que cuando ellos aparecieron, caí.

…

- Y anoche recordé aquello. No sé por qué. Por eso me viste llorando en el prado, necesitaba estar solo.

- Yo esto... erg.- jasper no era muy bueno siendo empático.- lo siento hombre. Mil perdones.

- No te preocupes. Ahora viene lo bomba.

- ¿Hay más?.- pregunto incrédulo.

- Pues si. Me puse a limpiar el despacho de Carlisle. Me sentía culpable, y le encontré un folleto de wáter falls…

- Comprendo, esa clínica de siúticos con problemas de adicción…

- ¿Como sabes?

- Mi hermana trabaja allí, es una especie de no sé, como psicóloga, enfermera, nutricionista. Me ha comentado que la gente allá es muy insoportable. Por eso toma tantos roles y gana un dineral.

- Interesante.- me imagine a la hermana de jasper como la típica buena samaritana con gafas y polleras largas, no era algo muy excitante a decir verdad.

- ¿Y quien cuidará de alice? Es tu pequeña…

- Eso me preocupa, no quiero dejarla sola…

- Mira Edward.- dicho eso tomo mi hombro.- somos buenos chicos, nos enojamos como todos y nos gusta pasarlo bien, pero no por consumir somos criminales, ¿me entiendes? Es como si te fueras preso. Y a allie le afectará demasiado.

Por eso este tio me caía bien, dentro de todo sabia que decir y era muy perceptivo, a veces solo necesitaba decirle que pensaba para que comprendiera todo.

- Yo la cuidaré.- iba a protestar.- descuida ed, nada de segundas intenciones.- puso su mano en su pecho.- lo prometo.

- Si claro.

- Bueno…- medito un rato.- uno que otro beso nunca esta mal.

- Maricon.

- Soy hombre. Que es distinto.

Una vez aclarado todo el enredo, jasper acelero para poder llegar luego a la push. Un poco antes de llegar se detuvo de nuevo, nos fumamos unos jales. El solo marihuana y yo un marciano, para luego llegar y estacionar casi imperceptiblemente.

Pero algo atrajo mi atención una vez que miré hacia el frente, una chica venia llegando en una moto, solo lo sabia por su cuerpo delgado pero con unos buenísimos pechos, además de un poco de pelo que le salía por el casco. Su amigo (esperaba internamente que fuera solo eso) bajó y ella se quitó el casco, era hermosa. Una diosa.

Su cara tenia forma de corazón, y era adorable, aunque con cierto toque rudo que le daba un aire aun más sexy, baje del auto para ir donde ella, pero al momento de mirarnos, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosa, trato de serenarse y volvió a encender la moto, dejándola estacionada en frente del auto. Increíble. Sencillamente increíble.

Como si no existiera, dejo las llaves en la mano del chico que la acompañaba y fue a sentarse sobre un tronco, sacó un papelillo y lo prendió, conocía demasiado bien aquel cigarro tan delgado, era un porro. Sin desenfado lo fumó.

Esta era la chica, MI chica, la que había estado esperando. No quise esperar más y fui directo sobre ella, no me importaba su nombre ni su edad, solo quería hacerla mía. Tome una pastilla y Camine decidido hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron seguramente debido a la sorpresa, y sin esperar más, la besé.

Ella me detuvo en seco…

- ¿Que haces?.- pregunté confundido, ella debería haber echo esa pregunta, no yo.

- Sácate esa mierda de la boca. – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio. La abrí y ella saco la pastilla para botarla al piso.- ahora si.- dicho eso tomo agarro mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella para seguir en lo que estábamos.

Al principio fue suave, pero fue tomando un tono violento, mordía sus labios y ella los míos. Enroscaba mis manos bajo su polera y ella mi pelo. Dado un momento nos fuimos hacia atrás y golpeamos el suelo, pero eso no basto. La puse sobre mí, para evitar aplastarla, mientras sujetaba su cadera con mis manos. No podía parar, besarla era como degustar algo dulce sobre lo que no tienes control y quieres más y más.

En cierto punto ella se levanto y arregló su ropa, su cabello y me ofreció la mano para ayudar a pararme.

No había sido sexo, en si, pero joder, que una chica guapa y sexy, llegar a esas alturas contigo. Era poco menos que impresionante, y me atraía más. Una vez de pie no pude aguantarme y seguí besándole, su cuello, su clavícula. Su aroma a fresas me embriagaba.

-tranquilo semental.- susurro bajito mientras nos separaba un poco.- que la noche es joven.

Fui a darle otro beso, pero ella me dejo con la boca abierta, mientras me daba la espalda para dirigirse a aquel improvisado bar que habían instalado. No lo podía creer! Nadie me rechazaba, jamás.

Me aleje un poco del grupo y me senté en el acantilado, frente al mar.

- Así que hasta aquí llegó Edward cullen.- me interrumpió de pronto una voz de hombre socarrona, casi como de burla.

- Desaparece.

- Nop, esas no son formas de tratar a los amigos, chupasangre de mierda.

- Solo una persona en el mundo me trataba así y era por un juego de niños en el kínder garden…

- ¿Chucho? ¡Bah! .- ordene mis pensamientos-. ¿Black? ¿Eres tú?

- No imbécil, soy un holograma.

- ¡Jacob!.. salude con alegría, era de los pocos amigos de verdad que quedaban contado a jasper.- tanto tiempo hombre! ¿Como está rachel?

- Bueno, después de que la cagaras con jessica, encontró una mujer y se hizo lesbiana.- comento desenfadado.

- ¿En serio?- estaba asombrado.

- ¡Claro que no gilipollas! .- comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.- se fue del condado y ahora está no sé donde, no se me da bien hablar con ella. Creo que se casó.

- Ah.

- Y bueno, volviendo al tema... casi devoras a bella hombre!- me dio un golpe en el hombre.- creo que te falta un buen polvazo para la escena que hicieron.

- No molestes…

- Vi como la mirabas. Por mi tranquilo. – levantó las manos.- la quiero como hermana.

- Como si te reclamara algo.

- Tranquilízate hombre.- luego pasó un brazo por mi hombro.- ahora bajemos y si necesitas cualquier cosa esta mi pieza. ¡Vamos potro!

- Jajajajjaja no cambias.

- Si necesitas un polvo, siéntete libre.

Solté una risa, este Jacob no cambiaba, al menos no mentalmente ya que físicamente estaba que me sacaba una cabeza por encima en altura, per seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre. Que todo lo confundía con sexo…a quien engaño! Quería follarme a esa tal bella pero ya! No podía esperar más. Mi polla rogaba por ella.

Ella me vio a lo lejos y camino a mi dirección con dos botellas de vodka en la mano. Su caminar era un tanto tambaleante, seguramente ya estaba tan jodidamente borracha que no tenia idea de lo que hacia, pero gustoso acepte la botella. Bebí un sorbo, estaba suave en comparación a otras veces, por lo que no lo pensé más y me tome casi el alcohol de una sola vez.

Volvimos a besarnos mientras botamos la botella al suelo, bella me arrastró de la mano hacia la casa de Jacob, y se encontró con él saliendo del baño.

-hey jake cake! .- lo llamo mientras lo detenía.- préstame tu pieza…por favor.- y luego un puchero.

- eh…- se iba a negar. Pero luego me vio y como la abrazaba por detrás.- por mi está bien.

Entramos casi apresurados, y cerramos con pestillo. Solo alcanzamos a escuchar un débil "laven las sabanas" de parte de Jacob. la atraje hacia mi y ella se quito polera sin preguntar nada, baje mis pantalones y los tiré quien sabe quien, sacó mi camisa y baje sus bragas junto con su pantalón. Sin dejar de besarnos ni siquiera alcanzamos a llegar a la cama, nos quedamos en la alfombra. Fuego y hielo derritiéndose al compas.

* * *

Bella POV.

Estaba borracha. Lo asumo, pero nunca taaaaanto! Sabia completamente lo que hacia. Luego si me arrepentía, le echaba la culpa al alcohol y listo.

Una vez que entramos a la pieza cerré casi inmediatamente, aquellos labios mi cuerpo lo exigía, lo había probado un rato atrás y solo quería más y más.

Nunca me consideré bonita, es por eso que me sorprendió el hecho de que este perfecto dios griego me haya considerado. Probablemente estaba soñando o era un jala de mi mente. Maldito porro.

Pero no fue así, una vez que estábamos listos, comenzó a dejar besos por todo mi cuerpo. Como si hubiera sido un sediento encontrando un pozo, era tanto el placer que mi cuerpo se arqueaba, para darle más acceso y que hiciera lo que quisiera, muy pronto detecte su evidente erección contra mi estomago, quería tenerlo dentro, pero ya. Y el también sentía lo mismo. Con cuidado separó mis piernas y por suerte, si por suerte, por que hasta yo lo había olvidado, con cuidado abrió un sobre de condón para ponérselo.

- Ahora si.- susurro con lujuria.- no te quejes…

- No lo haré.

- Por si acaso…soy Edward.

Dicho eso comenzó a embestirme, al principio suave, como para conseguir el ritmo, masajeaba mis pechos y repartía besos por mi cuello, pero luego se volvió rápido y cadencioso, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, su espalda era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme, por lo que sin querer, lo arañe. Y exploté.

Acabé.

Sin saber como, su nombre salió de mi boca.- _Edward –-_ susurre.

-_bella.- _ lo hizo a su vez y me dio un tierno beso, como si fuera un novio. Acomodo su cabeza entre mis pechos y trato de recuperar la respiración, tranquilizarse.

Solo cerre mis ojos y acune su cuerpo sobre el mio, mientras le hacia cariño en el pelo. Tome una colcha que jake tenia a mano y la puse sobre nosotros. El sueño me venció.

* * *

- **¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias? ¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de stephenie meyer y bla bla bla bla. Lo sé. Lo único mio es la trama, con cosas que saco de la tv y películas e incluso videos musicales. Eso. Advierto. Lenguaje soez y grotesco. Cosa de ustedes si deciden seguir leyendo (: jajajajja. Saludines y gracias por darse el tiempo de tomar atención a esta cabecita loca. Pd: me aburri de ponerle nombre a los capítulos, dejémoslo así. Solo capítulos (:**

* * *

_**¿Para qué suicidarte, si te puedes enamorar?**_

* * *

_música opcional: __foals- hummer._

_ alice practice- crystal castles.  
_

Edward POV.

La había visto de nuevo aquella noche en aquel club, estaba distinta, su pelo estaba enmarañado, dándole un toque salvaje y no vestía ropa, solo una especie corset. Bailaba con todos, no le importaba en lo más absoluto. Estaba drogada y lo sabia, yo solo me había atrevido esa noche con un porro, no quería más. La ostia que me había dado Alice era suficiente, no quería darle más problemas a la enana. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero provocadores, estaba seguro que ella había notado mi presencia por lo que se movía como fuera para mí. No tardo en adquirir confianza y se subo pronto a la tarima, con cerveza en mano mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música y sola, no quería acercarse a nadie. La miraba desde abajo embobado. Pero pronto Jacob se puso tras ellas, moviendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo unos pasos más sexuales, era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor en vez de bailar. El pasaba la lengua por su cuello y ella solo de dejaba. No tenia idea de lo que sentía exactamente, eran una especie de celos, por no lo entendía por qué, solo la había visto dos veces en mi vida y ya sentía como si tuviera alguna opción sobre ella. No pude seguir mirando. Sumamente enojado me marché.

Todos la estaban pasando bien. Jazz estaba con una chica en una esquina del antro, pero aun así a ratos me miraba, como evitando que hiciera algo estúpido como solía hacer cuando estaba con heroína, solo le asentía indicándole que todo estaba bien. Emmet en cambio se llevaba a dos rubias del brazo, seguramente a tener sexo fuera del local, otros se disparaban alcohol a la boca con pistolas, otros tanto iban al baño y vomitaban, si es que no lo hacían en la pista. Era un club de mala muerte, clandestino, pero de todas maneras nos juntábamos ahí, no entendía por qué. El dj un tanto borracho ponía a estas alturas solo dubstep, lo cual, te hacia sentir más drogado de lo que estabas, miré hacia el piso, habían unos que estaban teniendo sexo ahí mismo, y el ambiente te beneficiaba, humo por doquier, olor a cigarro, marihuana, pocas luces, te hacia sentir fuera de control.

Trate de pasar la noche lejos de ella, caí de nuevo en la coca, fui al baño y la aspire, luego limpie mi nariz, si había algo en lo que jazz no me apoyaba era en esto. Pero no me importaba, yo era Edward cullen, no dejaría que una niñita me pisoteara. Con más personalidad fui y tomé a la primera que vi, ya no sabia si era bonita o fea, comencé a manosearla completa y ella solo de dejaba, incluso, cuando dejaba de mover las manos por su cuerpo, ella las movía, llevándolas a donde le gustaba. Fuimos al baño de inmediato tomados de mano, eché a todos los que estaban y cerré con llave Nos fuimos a un cubículo y sin dar importancia a más la follé. Duro, estaba enojado. No me importó si le dolió o si le molestó, solo quería liberarme, lo hacia con furia. Una vez que acabamos subí mis pantalones y me arreglé, salí hecho una bala hacia el mar. Necesitaba más vodka en mi cuerpo. Tomé un vaso, no fue suficiente, un segundo ya estaba casi, un tercero y ya la vista se me estaba nublando, probablemente vomitara al final de la noche por toda la mezcla que estaba haciendo, pero a quien le importaba.

Un brazo pequeño y delgado tomó el mio obligándome a girar, era ella. Todo el humo de cigarro que tenia en sus pulmones me lo lanzó a la cara, no quise que aceptara que yo lo tomaría, por lo que lo aspiré y se lo devolví, ella quedo mirándome con asombro, botó el cigarro y luego me beso, esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre al parecer, coloque ambas manos en su cintura y la guie a través de la gente, soltándola de vez en cuando para correrlos. Llegamos al punto final del antro, donde la apoye contra la pared , juntando nuestras caderas, y dejando suaves chupones por su cuello, se la iba a devolver lo que me había echo en la push, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, lo cual solo me impulsaba seguir, pase mi mano por su trasero y di un apretón, otro gemido más, era su turno ahora, paso la lengua deliberadamente por mi clavícula para luego volver a encontrarse con mis labios y saborearlos, esta chica si sabia lo que hacia, apreté aun más el agarra a su cadera. Mi erección se volvía hacer evidente, y ella no tardó en notarlo, por lo que metió su mano dentro del pantalón, apretando y soltando a la vez que un suave mmmmmm salía de sus labios mientras se los mordía, no sabia que hacer, ella había tomado el control de nuevo, masajeaba mi verga con audacia, no podía pensar claramente, unos gruñidos salían de mi pecho, pero al parecer a ella le gustaba, ya que continuaba haciéndolo y más rápido.

- Para…- rogué mientras trataba de calmarme y no acabar en su mano.- por favor para…me- ya apenas balbuceaba.- me…voy…ah…ah….correr…

Me miro y sonrió, levantando sus cejas, se acercó suave a mi odio y lamió mi lóbulo de la oreja.

- No me importa.

Acto seguido siguió masturbándome pero más fuerte, más rápido, mi poco autocontrol se estaba yendo a la mierda. No tenia donde sujetarme para cuando llegara ese momento busqué desesperado algún apoyo, pero nada. Me apegué incluso más a su rostro, que me sonreía con malicia y apreté sus muslos con mi manos, mientras apegaba mi frente a al de ella…un beso, dos, y finalmente un gemido que ella logro acallar con su lengua en mi labio.

Había acabado.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Había manchado mis bóxer y quizás el pantalón con la corrida. Pero ella seguía con la mano allí, seguí temblando unos minutos más, este había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida y totalmente diferente a lo que había experimentado antes. Tome su cara entre mis manos y volví a besarla.

Ella siguió con aquella mirada misteriosa, sacó su mano de mi polla y me mostro el dedo índice con un liquido blanco.- _mi semen. _Pensé. _ Oh no no no, no hará lo que estoy pensando…_

Sin previo aviso se lo llevo a la boca, succionando todo el dedo, se lamió los labios una y otra vez, un último beso y se fue, dejándome en completo estado de shock. Anonadado. No tenía palabras…

- ¿Que mierda fue eso? Pregunto jasper mientras se acercaba, miré su cara y estaba tan impresionado como yo.- ¿es que acaso acaba de tragarse tu semen? .- no daba crédito.

- Si, eso…eso creo.- en tanto yo seguía mirando en dirección a donde se había ido la chica.

Joder.

Mierda. Estaba absolutamente jodido. Ella era mi perdición, juro que lo era.

* * *

_ Música opcional: zombie- spliff dub_

Bella POV. 

Salí de aquel club con Jacob pisándome los talones. Nunca había echo eso antes, y para ser honesta, tampoco tenia de idea del por qué ahora. Me sentía avergonzada un poco, quería olvidar aquello, por lo que con Jacob fuimos en busca de más tragos, pero no teníamos dinero. Por lo que rebusqué en mi bra y encontré el cheque en blanco que le había robado a Charlie unos días atrás, lo rellené y ocupe en un supermercado que aun estaba abierto, el tipo que se le ocurrió que fuera 24 horas era un puto genio. Compramos de todo, no nos importo cuando gastamos, botellas de ron, vodka, y cerveza habían por doquier en el carrito. Tan pronto como pudimos nos fuimos con jake hacia el bosque, nadie nos molestaría.

Comencé de a poco, con pequeñas calitas* de cada uno. Pero luego no me sentí bien, tenia mucho calor y transpiraba helado, mis manos tiritaban y un sudor frio caía por mi frente.

Jacob estaba encendiendo un porro, por lo que lo tome de su playera y lo sacudí.

- ¿Que pasa bella?.- pregunto un tanto enojado, ya que el viento no acompañaba el fuego.- que te pasa?!

- No lo se jakie cake.- susurre con temor. Sentía mis latidos a mil por hora.- mi corazón esta a full, bum bum bum bum y no veo casi nada!.- era verdad, la vista se me había vuelto borrosa.- me cuesta respirar..

- ¡¿Que tomaste?!.- dejo las cosas de lado y me tomo en brazos, para dejarme después en el asiento del copiloto.

- No lo sé. ¡Muchas cosas!- conteste frustrada, ya ni lo recordaba.

- Mierda.- mascullo y luego golpeo su tablero, en cuanto conecto con la autopista aceleró.

No daba más, todo se vino a negro.

Esos días en la clínica me habían dejado confundida como los mil demonios. Era tanta la paz de saberlo lejos de Charlie que me sentía bien, pero a la vez no podía evitar morder mis labios, necesitaba un cigarro, un porro, un jale, un marciano, un sorbo, aunque fuera la tapa de una botella. Necesitaba estar en aquel estado aletargado de extrema emoción. Necesitaba olvidar el por qué estaba ahí, ya que de por sí, el ambiente era deprimente. Nada de televisión, un ramo de flores que me hacia pensar que había muerto y un quejoso de puta madre a mi lado, maldito marica, lloraba por todo.

Jacob había ido a verme aquellos días, no me sentía tan sola. Al menos, cuando él estaba fumaba y el humo que botaba, algo aspiraba el mio. Era más toxico lo sé, pero mi organismo pedía la nicotina al gritos.

Quede mirando la ventana que estaba a un lado de mi camilla, estaba lloviendo. Que bien. Deje la bata a un lado y me puse la ropa de Jacob, que me había llevado la noche anterior. Ya debería de estar cerca de tener el alta, 7 días eran más que suficiente, las mangueras y agujas las saque sin dolor , para luego intentar parar la sangre con un poco de algodón que tenia mi vecino quejumbroso a un lado, él dormía, no le importaría.

Joder, los pantalones de Jacob si que me quedaban grandes, parecía pordiosera. Y lo peor es que este imbécil no me había dejado ningún cinturón con que sujetarlos, su polerón extra grande me quedaba como vestido. Suspiré, al menos, era buen amigo, real. Todos los demás eran unos hipócritas.

Llegó como un torbellino y me pasó el toque final, unos oscuros lentes de sol masculinos, escondí mis ondas en una coleta y luego puse la capucha de la chaqueta que traía sobre mi cabeza. Una ultima mirada en el espejo del baño para asegurarme que estaba bien, mis pechos no se notaban entre tanta ropa ancha y mi trasero había desaparecido. Me haría pasar por estos sujetos, ¿raperos creo? Si eso.

Jacob se aseguro en la puerta de que no viniera nadie y que tuviera pasada libre, una vez listo, me hizo señas con su brazo a que avanzara hacia la puerta. Lo hice, pero luego vi a mi vecino, plácidamente durmiendo, me tenia harta con sus quejidos, por lo que no pude evitar hacerle un ultimo recuerdo, su pierna estaba quebrada debido a un accidente que había tenido, por lo que estaba suspendida en el aire con un aparataje especial, nada de otro mundo, lo solté y su pierna cayó de golpe, haciendo que gritara.-mejor dicho.- aullara de dolor. Mi amigo no evito darme una mirada reprobatoria de inmediato, a lo que solo ignoré, no me importaba.

Pero este desgraciado del yeso no se quedó tan tranquilo, apretó tan pronto como pudo el botón de pánico, para llamar una enfermera a cargo, ya que tan pronto como habíamos salido de la habitación con jake comenzaron a perseguirnos enfermeros, uno de ellos venia acercándose a nosotros casi corriendo, por lo que comenzamos a apresurar el paso.

- ustedes no pueden irse así, después de haber echo eso.- reclamaba mientras nos retaba, necesitaba urgentemente un paraguas, toda su saliva iba a parar a mi cara.

- ¡Escúchenme!- rogaba mientras gritaba como loco. – ¡escúchenme par de pendejos!

Con jake solo murmurábamos unos cuantos cállate y tratábamos de ignorar la situación, pero todo se salió de control cuando nos tiro de la chaqueta ambos, haciéndonos frenar en seco. No medí la fuerza ni nada, solo empuñe mi mano y le di un certero golpe en la nariz, a lo que comenzó a sangrar casi de inmediato.

- bells!- susurro jake asombrado y tomo mi mano, mientras tiraba de ella apresurado para salir luego de aquel lugar.

Aquella tarde fue excelente, probé nuevas cosas, las famosas extasis, aquellas pastillas redondas de color anaranjado. No me daban sueño para nada ni me hacían alucinar, sino, que me ponían extrañamente eufórica, corrí por toda la push mientras jake trataba de perseguirme bajos los efectos del coyote, nos terminamos cansando y quedamos en el piso, con la respiración entrecortada, mucho efecto del cigarro ya, pensé. Me acerqué a la mochila de Jacob, que solo estaba a unos metros y saqué lo poco y nada que quedaba de vodka, me tomé todo de un solo trago, mi garganta escocia así como también el esófago y traquea, podría asegurar que sentí como el liquido llegaba a mi estomago, estaba realmente fuerte. Pero luego de eso casi me sentía invencible. Tomé la ropa prestada por mi amigo y me la quité, quedando solo en bragas. La lluvia seguía y mi pelo ya estaba hecho un asco, que más daba.

Me acerqué al acantilado y vi el mar, estaba relativamente tranquilo. Unas que otras olas, pero nada alarmante. Vi como jake sonreía y me instaba a hacerlo, ya que él también se estaba quitando la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer. Debería haber más gente como él, menos temeraria. Tomé un poco de distancia y corrí para darme impulso, cerré mis ojos, el viento que venia en dirección me hacia sentir como si volara, por lo que extendí los brazos con una débil sonrisa, todo esto estaba de puta madre.

Hasta que finalmente choqué contra el agua, se sintió como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran el cuerpo además de tragar un poco de sal, los ojos me escocían, pero no me importó, nadé hasta la casi llegar a la orilla, cuando un puto calambre se apoderó de mi cuerpo, no podía aletear, patalear, nada. Era como si mente mandara pero las articulaciones no respondieran, sentía como si el mar me succionara. Había escuchado rumores de que la push tenía remolinos en el mar pero siempre los consideré solo eso, rumores, historias de miedo para lo niños. Pero ahora lo comenzaba a creer.

Jake por suerte se percató de eso y nadó hacia mi, con un brazo bajo mi pecho desnudo me mantenía a flote mientras con el otro nadaba hacia la orilla, sus pies le daban impulso. Una vez en la orilla comenzó a masajearme al centro, mientras yo giraba el cuello hacia un lado, para evitar ahogarme con mí vomito de agua.

Salió mas pronto de lo esperado, por lo que las facciones de jake se tranquilizaron. En parte yo también al menos seguía viva. Me paré sin importarme los mareos que sentía y volvía al inicio, tome la ropa y volví a ponérmela sobre mi cuerpo mojado, se pegaba, era un tanto incomodo.

- ¿te digo algo jake?- hable mientras me cargaba.- a veces pienso que nací al revés ¿sabes? Que salí de mi mamá de la manera equivocada…Oigo voces que van hacia atrás… A la gente que debería amar, como a Charlie, la odio, y a la gente que debería odiar…

Dicho eso cerré los ojos, estaba jodidamente cansada.

* * *

**¿quejas, comentarios. reclamos? ¿reviews? c:**


End file.
